


The Role Of A Big Brother

by LazyLuc



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, no clear happy ending but it's heavily implied, same for comfort, the others are also here but very secondary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLuc/pseuds/LazyLuc
Summary: Raph saw a shadow from behind him growing increasingly bigger and bigger, engulfing both him and Donnie. He understood what was going on, they were this beast's next targets. And he was determinated to not let his baby brother get hurt.Or, Raph’s POV while protecting Donatello in the Battle Nexus: New York.
Relationships: Donatello & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	The Role Of A Big Brother

Foot recruit's voice drew the attention of everyone in the room. "There is no Shadow Fiend... Only..."

A silhouette loomed through the fading smoke that had been created during the fight. The cloak of the Shadow Fiend moved violently by the force of the wind, until the hood torn apart and his face became visible to all.

The foot recruit voice continued although she was no longer the center of attention, all eyes were fixed on- "The Shredder!"

Raph as well as his brothers, April, Spliter and Draxum all shared the same shock at the discovery of the true identity that was hidden under the hood all along. In a second, it was as if all the confidence they'd had while fighting the Shadow Fiend was gone, making room only for the fear of having to face the furious beast once again.

As shocked and stunned they were, they could barely hear in the background a voice surging up again filled with confidence, "Master Shredder, destroy your enemy!"

And it was as if a button had been pushed, his father, rushed with adrenaline that the situation had created hurried to find a way to make his sons, April and the others flee away as fast as possible. He then urged Leo to create a portal.

But Raph's mind was too focused on Shredder to lean into it. He didn't need his pops to tell him what to do, he already knew it and he did it his whole life as best he could.

He was going to protect his little brothers.

Suddenly, The Shredder was approaching them at such a speed that he could only clearly see him when he was right in front of them, destroying Raph's mystic form and pulling them all apart, causing them to scatter from each other.

The red turtle got sent to the ground, his shell hitting the ground but he knew that it wasn’t the moment to worry about that.

Raph knew there was no time to waste. He quickly passed his gaze over everyone now scattered on the floor in the room they were in, his instincts as the leader of the Mad Dogs (they had talked about changing the name, but still hadn't) allowing him to make a quick assessment of the situation and to know if no one was injured.

Splinter had been the one that was thrown the farthest away, Mickey had been thrown to the opposite side where Raph was, somewhere towards Splinter and had curled up into his shell after the hit that monster had given them. Leo was not far from him, still slumped on the ground which worried him a little but Leo started to get up quickly which calmed him. Other than that, none of them looked hurt.

If they were the next target, Raph would have to waste precious seconds going all the way to help them, faced with the extreme speed of their enemy. So he had to be prepared to run as fast as he ever did.

April was on his left, with no apparent injury and Draxum was by her side in the same condition. They were a little far from him but closer than Splinter, Leo and Mickey. If Shredder targeted them, Raph could quickly lend them a hand.

Foot recruit was in exactly the same place as before and the… Beast! Was somewhere behind him.

But there was still someone he hadn’t seen and check yet. Where was his purple little brother, where was Don-

Oh.

Donnie was right next to him but on the opposite side of where the others were and had already recovered, and although he didn't look hurt, he looked absolutely terrified.

Donnie stared at something that was somewhere behind Raph's shoulder, and although Raph wasn't the brain of the gang, he didn't have to be as smart as Donnie to know what it was.

The expression on his little brother's face looked absolutely terrified and distressed. Raph suddenly remembered that his baby brother, although he looked like a mad scientist at times, had fought face to face with The Shredder, and had all his tech got destroyed. And had gone so far as to damage his fighting shell, which he was always so proud to be so resistant and of which he had boasted so much.

After the fight, he hadn't bragged about it once and had worked his best to make it as tough as possible.

The older brother suddenly realized he had to be there for him and help him somehow now, but how?

Suddenly, Raph saw a shadow growing bigger and bigger from behind him, engulfing both him and Donnie. Raph understood what was going on, they were this beast's next targets. And he just couldn't let his brother get hurt.

He saw tears starting to form under his brother's eyes as he looked truly helpless, and a light sob slipped through him. Then his big brother instincts clicked instantly on and he moved instinctively without thinking.

Raphael threw himself over his younger brother, creating a human, or more like a turtle shield directed against all the rest of the world that could harm his lil’ bro, and especially directed to the nearest threat, Shredder.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo protecting Mikey as well, still in his shell, as he was shouting something to their father, but the adrenaline rush kept him from hearing what they were talking about.

The older brother made quick eye contact with Donnie, then the purple turtle clung to Raph like it was a lifeline and closed his eyes shut. It was his role as their big brother to protect them after all. The red turtle did his best to shield his brother entirely, which wasn't that difficult given their difference in stature.

Raph closed his eyes firmly, bracing for the impact.

He suddenly felt an immense force concentrate over the middle of his back, pushing him down. He did his best not to give in to the kicks he took so as to not affect Donnie, but the force in question was so powerful that it seemed like it came from another world.

But with each new push, his body began to gave until inevitably squashing Donnie. He hated every second of it, he truly hated the sensation of not being capable to protect his baby brother correctly. The last thing he ever wanted was for his brother to get hurt.

Finally, the blows suddenly ceased as a metal-to-metal clatter was heard when Leo's sword has been thrown by Splinter to push the creature away from them.

The sword whirled around, creating a large portal below them. He knew that the fight was finally over. Raph made a mental note to check on everyone if they had any injuries that needed attention, especially Donnie after all those pushes. He made sure to give him all the comforts and medical attention he might need.

He completely ignored the pain on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This one came out a bit longer than the previous one, but I hope you enjoyed it !!


End file.
